Volume One: Light The Beacon
by Twister980
Summary: Young Ruby Rose always dreamed of becoming a Huntress, but one late night robbery changed her life; for the better. With the help of her older sister: Yang, Weiss: a stubborn heiress, and Blake: A quiet faunus, Ruby is on her way to leading her own team. But what of the thief? Roman Torchwick? What is his endgame, who is he working for? Inspired by the work of Monty Oum.


This is a tale. Like many others before it, it starts with an interrogation.

"She's gone a bit quiet, I don't think that's a good sign." Headmaster Ozpin took a long swig from his coffee cup,  
eyeing his assistant as he finished. "Are you worried, Glynda? I thought the wizard's favorite witch was unshakeable." He finished with a wry grin, earning a look of disappointment. Ozpin smiled softly, his gaze turning back to the young lady sitting on the other side of the reflective glass. "Don't worry, Glynda. I plan on seeing this through."

The young girl squeaked as Ozpin entered, looking quite startled by the sudden entrance.  
He approached slowly, a plate of cookies in one hand and a file in the other.  
He placed the cookies before her, smiling with amusement as the young blood-redhead began stuffing herself with the chocolatey sweets.  
He flipped open his file, eyeing the girl. "Ruby Rose, is it?" The young lady stopped, a cookie halfway into her maw.  
She took a quick bite and swallowed, grinning nervously. "Yes, sir."  
Ozpin circled her for a moment, eyebrow raised as he took in her slouching form.  
"Care to run through the events from last night? We have the surveillance footage, but a few gaps need filling." Ozpin sat down across from her,  
his elbows on the table and his hands interlocked. Ruby met his eyes, she fiddled with the collar of her cloak. "Could I get a drink first?"

Ruby drained a large cup of milk, letting out a gasp and a satisfied sigh. "Okay, so you're talking about me stopping the robbery, right?"  
Ozpin smirked, an eyebrow raised. "Attempt, along with a few property damage claims." Ruby's eyes widened and she turned away with a blush. "Right..."

"Hm hm hmmmm..." Ruby Rose stood in the corner of From Dust Till Dawn, a copy of HuntsMann Magazine in her hands.  
Bright red headphones with the volume at max, lay beneath her bright red hood. Fantasies of firearms filled her mind;  
Gunblades, Buster Swords, the works. She was jerked out of her fantasies by a rough tug on her shoulder. Her hood fell, her view unobscured. "Huh?" A man in a suit, crimson sword in hand, gestured to her headphones. She took them slowly, eyeing his blade as she did so. "Yes?"  
He hefted his weapon, glaring down at the young woman. "I said; hands in the air!" Ruby eyed him, a bemused look on her face.  
"Are you... Robbing me?" The thug rolled his eyes, and began waving the sword at her. "Yes!" Ruby snickered to herself, dropping the magazine. "Oh..." With her hands free, she wrenched his sword arm behind his back and drop kicked him, sending him across the room towards the entrance.  
She managed a breath or two before another grunt rounded the corner.  
She made a mad dash towards him, slipping under his firing arc as he unloaded his Twin-Uzi,  
she came up under his arms and tackled him through the shop's front window.  
With a quick roll she was off the thug and pulling her weapon from it's sheath, the custom sniper-scythe clanging noisily as it unfolded;  
it's blade striking the ground as her music crescendoed.  
She giggled, quickly switched her player off, then turned back towards the store with a grin.  
Standing in the front doorway, cigar in his mouth and a cane in one hand, a ginger in a white coat looked on in disgust.  
His eyes swung back and forth to the remaining guns, before a loud sigh left his lips. "Well?"  
He nodded towards the young wannabe-huntress, glaring at his goons. "Get her!"

Ruby grinned as she recounted her fight, counting off her actions with her fingers.  
"So, I jammed the scythe into the ground and did a swinging kick to knock down the first guy, then I fired off an air blast; spinning like a top!"

She spun around, grabbing the first thug with the tip of her scythe and flinging him up into the air.  
She twirled the weapon and slammed the head of it down on a thug creeping up behind her. Bullets flew, and so did she.  
She aimed her rifle behind her, shooting off bursts of compressed air; rocketing in-between oncoming thugs before sliding underneath one,  
blasting him into the air. She stabbed the blade of her scythe into the ground, with one more spin she sent the remaining goon flying.  
The momentum brought him to a halt before the ginger, who looked equally unimpressed and annoyed. "You were worth every cent."  
He jabbed the grunt at his feet with his cane, earning a gasp and a pained groan. "You truly were." He eyed the young lady before him,  
a smirk coming to his face. "Well, Red. I gotta say, eventful evening." He glanced to his right, sirens blared nearby; and were getting closer.  
"But I'm afraid that this is where we part ways, kiddo." With one hand he raised his cane, a sight flipping up from the bottom.  
Ruby crouched down, ready to leap, but was surprised by a bright flare to her face. "Ah! HOT! HOT!" She screwed her eyes shut,  
yanking her cape off while trying to pull the quickly cooling flare from her face. As her vision returned, the police pulled up;  
and the red-haired man was gone.

Ruby sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "Honestly, I kinda zoned out after he called me Red, he blinded me with a flare from his cane."  
Ozpin and Glynda shared a look. "Next thing I knew, he was gone." The girl glared down at the table before her,  
her knuckles going white as she gripped the arms of her chair tight. Ozpin clasped his hands together below his chin, eyeing the young lady.  
"As brave of you as it was to attempt to stop those criminals, you're in deep trouble with the law."  
The redhead shrank into her chair, worry in her eyes. "You're a minor without a Hunters license, you discharged your rifle-scythe,"  
Ozpin smirked. "With no formal training?" Ruby perked up slightly, shrugging. "I mean, my uncle taught me some stuff..."  
Ozpin smirked at Glynda, she frowned in return, and turned back to the young lady.  
"Consider this, young Rose. Instead of going to juvenile, you take up parole at Beacon?"  
The red-headed girl sat in silence for a moment. "Huh?" Glynda slammed a hand down on the table, frowning at the Headmaster.  
"This farce has gone on long enough, Oz. Do you have any idea just how dangerous it would be, for a girl like her to-"  
Ozpin raised a hand, leveling his own frown at his companion. "Glynda, let the girl answer my question,  
before you drag me into the streets and drop a house on me." He smirked at the obviously furious witch,  
turning back to the flustered young huntress. "Really? I was wanting to apply, since my sister is going... Can I?"  
She asked, hope in her eyes. Ozpin chuckled, taking one more sip of his coffee before answering. "Trust me, it's your only option."  
The young Rose smiled widely, pumping a fist into the air. "I'll do it!"

"You did WHAT!? HOW?!" The blonde warrior, and part-time Detective; Yang Xiao Long, stood wide eyed. The room lurched,  
and the transport shuttle was on it's way. Yang's surprised expression was replaced by a pleased grin. "Oh, this is gonna be freakin' sweet!  
My baby Sis is tagging along!" Her grin fell for a moment, and she quickly pulled out her phone.  
"Dad knows, right? I should probably text him or something..." Ruby snickered, shoving her sister's quick fingers away from the touch screen.  
"It's fine, Yang. Headmaster Ozpin already talked to him." Yang's jaw dropped, as did her phone.  
"Okay, applying to Beacon is one thing, but getting approval straight from the top!?" Ruby shrugged, blushing.  
"I almost stopped a robbery, seemed important to him. I guess." Yang quickly scooped up her phone, and pocketed it.  
A gentle smile crossed her face. "Look at you, stopping your first robbery. Mom would be proud."  
Yang snickered, striking a pose from an old Noir novel. "Just think, you'll be the bees knees at Beacon." Ruby snorted, looking away nervously.  
"I'd rather be Miss Normal-Knees, thanks." Yang laughed, giving her sister another quick hug. "Seriously, Ruby. You'll do great."  
An echoing news broadcast caught the two teenagers attention, Yang glanced at a young man beside him watching it on his phone.  
"Reportedly, the robbery was lead by a notorious gangster; by the name of Roman Torchwick.  
Authorities in Vale and the surrounding regions continue to search for him, if you have any reports or clues on his whereabouts:  
please contact your local police station." The segment ended, leaving Ruby with a pit in her stomach.

"He's still out there, it's all my fault." Yang wrapped  
an arm around her younger sister, ruffling her hair affectionately. "He's a crook, a good crook, no way you'd take him down on your first fight."  
She winked. "You'll get him in round two, sis." Ruby giggled, and rubbed at her eyes. "A Faunus rights protest turned violent, this morning.  
As members of the terror group, known as the 'White Fang', disrupted the peaceful protest and attacked Vale officers.  
Sources have told us, that they have ties to the Bel-" The audio cut off, as a broadcast played over all available devices.  
"Hello, girls and boys alike, I Glynda Goodwitch would like to welcome you; to Beacon."  
The room darkened, a large screen dropping from the ceiling as the message continued.  
A few boys who had grouped in the center of the craft had backed away in surprise,  
watching the very shapely figure of Glynda appeared on said screen. "You are among a very few, an Elite set of hunters.  
Living in a time of peace, we hope to train all of you to face whatever life may throw at you."  
She looked around the shuttle, a smile settling on her face as she spotted the two sisters.  
"As future Huntsmen, and Huntresses, it is your job to uphold the peace; any way possible." She let out a sigh, before straightening once more.  
"Here at Beacon, your knowledge and skills will be put to the test, be prepared. Make us all proud."  
The broadcast ended and the screen retracted, leaving a bunch of awe-struck teenagers to mutter among themselves.  
A retching noise shocked the two,  
who turned with a start as a blond boy collapsed to the floor. A brown haired youth with a square jaw glared down at him.  
"Stay out of my way, Arc." He stalked off, leaving behind a rabbit Faunus and a crimson-haired warrior girl.  
Ruby watched as the young Faunus hugged her savior, muttering thank-you's over and over.  
The crimson haired girl checked him over, her hands probing his body for injury. Yang snickered, while Ruby watched with worry.  
"First semester is gonna be super exciting."

_**Play The Day here.**_

**This is a more serious take on RWBY, which I can look back on earlier seasons fondly. But like a not-so-famous Youtuber once said, Rwby had way too many characters and never did anything with them. I plan on playing around with said characters, the main focus will be the two main teams, while teams like Team CFVY and SSSN will be the side characters. Ozpin plays a more active role in this story, and Salem will be changed for what I hope will be the better. This will take more inspiration from literature, I think, and a few powers from some novels. I'll tell you right now, Ozpin's powers will seem ridiculously overpowered here, but he'll have a major drawback to compensate.**

**Anyway, leave a review or whatever, and hopefully I'll be able to trudge through season 1 and fully rewrite it.**


End file.
